


Lost Time

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Time Travel, i am sorry i live for angst, kind of a happy ending but with major angst, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: What is time? Is it just a quantity of measurements? Is it a dimension? Is it something that can’t be defined? Or is it something that can be broken?Im Changkyun, a 28 years old physicist, who is obsessed with time and how to break it. It would be a miracle if he could do so.“It’s is illegal for a reason Kyun.” the voice replayed in his head.“Kyun please stop before you hurt yourself or worst.” it was like torture, the voice keeps begging but there is no use now is there.





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is part of my Monsta x bingo. stuck in a time loop box! enjoy and do leave comments and kudos!!  
>  from the author: Devil Kizuna

__

_**Lost Time** _

_**Theory of relativity by Albert Einstein, states that the speed of time is not always the same. According to some other researchers and physicists, time itself can be slowed down or fasten up.** _

Im Changkyun, a 28 years old physicist, in the year 2045 is running away from the UN agents.

“Hyung, how long do I have to stay hidden?” He asked Son Hyunwoo, a 33-year-old UN office worker.

“As long as possible,” he asked the younger’s question.

“I can’t” the air was heavy. Of course, it was. Changkyun, someone who was too involved in himself, in his obsession, in his own small experiments, he lost something so big. Bigger than him, bigger than time, bigger than the sun.

He lost his other half.

“I am sorry Changkyun, I really am. But I can’t let you go back. They will be waiting. I promised Kihyun I will protect you as long as I am alive.” Hyunwoo said and Changkyun sighed and went out of the small apartment. He went to the roof and stared at the only thing that always mattered to Kihyun. “Moon.” he smiled slightly remembering Kihyun’s small talks about the moon.

“Hey Kyun. Have you ever just sat outside on the grass, looked at the moon and start talking to him?”

“Hyung, I am not crazy.”

“You know. Only the best people talk to the moon.”

“Uhhh no Hyung. I mean why would you want to talk to the moon. I get you are an astronomer, but still, come on. Does it make sense to you?” Changkyun laughed at his Hyung who smiled back.

“someday you will believe.” Kihyun had said back then whenever Changkyun used to make fun of his moon thingie.

“Hyung? Look… you were right,” he hiccuped, “I am talking to the moon, I get it. I believe it now. Please come back somehow,”

Tears slipped his eyes, “Please… please Hyung. I am sorry I said all those things, I am sorry I told you that you were jealous of me and my fame. I am sorry I called you a lowly magazine astronomer. I am so sorry,” Changkyun fell to his knees, sobbing hard, “I am so sorry, please don’t leave me alone. I can’t without you. Hyung please.” His voice cracked. Next three hours he spent muttering please and sorries like a mantra, in the hope his Hyung will come back. Hyunwoo took his exhausted body back to the small makeshift bed and laid him there.

“Rest Changkyun ah, I am sorry for your lost.”

_**The relativity of theory also states that space-time is 4th-dimensional fabric.** _

_Changkyun woke up to the smell of something burning, he ran out of his house which was pretty much outside the techno city that was Seoul._

_As he ran outside and towards his small laboratory, it was covered in flames, his breath hitched as he looked at it in utter shock. He looked towards the gates and saw someone standing there._

_“Hyu...Hyung what happened?” he asked Kihyun, who held a small box of match-sticks._

_“Hyung?” Changkyun sounded betrayed like his entire fell apart at that moment._

_“Hyung you… what did you do?” he asked taking a step closer to Kihyun, whose eyes looked emptier than ever._

_“I am sorry Kyun. I did what I had to. I can’t let you be taken away from me.” he said, but those words held no emotion. It was as if that person in front of Changkyun wasn’t even Kihyun._

_Rage built inside Changkyun at the answer he received. He could barely control._

_“I was… I was so close Hyung. I was so close to breaking it.” he looked at Kihyun, they both made eye contact, Changkyun’s full of blinding anger and Kihyun’s full of emptiness and desperation._

_With heavy steps, Changkyun walked towards Kihyun and threw a punch, the other didn’t even try to dodge it as it made contact with the other’s jaw. Kihyun fell backward, his back hitting the floor. He groaned as Changkyun sat on top of him and punched one more time._

_“You… YOU WERE ONLY JEALOUS OF MY FAME. YOU ASSHOLE. I CALLED YOU MY HYUNG. I TRUSTED YOU. I TRUSTED YOU HYUNG I TRUSTED YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SCIENCE, YOU ARE JUST A PRETEND ASTRONOMER.” Changkyun screamed at Kihyun’s face, his hands holding the other’s collared shirt, shaking him harshly._

_“R..run Kyun.” the older spoke softly._

_“WHY THE FUCK WOULD I RUN YOU ASS HOLE.” Changkyun got up with that and just scoffed. He watched his entire work, burn down in ashes, literally._

_“Run Changkyun, Shownu will help you. He will find you, he can help you, I promise. Just run. I will hold them back here as much I can.” Kihyun muttered as he stood up and dusted his clothes._   
_“What nonsense are you on abou..?” before Changkyun could finish his sentence, Kihyun was up close to him._

_“Just remember Kyun,” he said softly, like it was a secret,”I always loved you and will do forever, no matter how far apart we are.” he finished with a smile and closed the distance between them, sad thing was their lips connected only for a few seconds before Kihyun pulled away and pushed Changkyun slightly._

_“Go Kyun. Hide,” he said but Changkyun was confused. So, he was about to scream at Kihyun again that he has lost his mind when they heard some hypercars._

_“They are here. Kyun go hide please. Go go.” Kihyun pushed him to the back of the lab where Changkyun had made a small cover for himself whenever he felt the need to get away. It was under-ground and well hidden._

_“Stay here. And call Shownu, but with my phone. Kihyun handed Changkyun his interstellar model phone which was literally just a finger-sized metal, click on it and a holographic screen appears. And you can contact anyone in the universe._   
_“Kihyun explain to me whats going on?” Kihyun smiled,_

_“Shownu will. Don’t come out.” Changkyun was too much in the shock to stop Kihyun when he left, it was 10 minutes later when he heard a shot ringing in the air. Scared now, Changkyun slowly opened the hatch just to be grabbed my Shownu and immediately was dragged to a hovercar. But just before he could close the door, Changkyun spotted his Hyung, on the floor, just outside his house, covered in blood. Eyes closed._

_The image changed as Changkyun screamed at his Kihyun’s corpse._

_“You know Changkyun?” There, Kihyun was right there, in front of him._

_“Hyu….Hyung you are alive?” Kihyun looked at Changkyun and smiled._

_“No. But that’s okay, isn’t it? I mean you said it yourself, you hate me.”_

_“I don’t Hyung. I… I was angry.”_

_“But didn’t you say, that whatever a person says in anger is true.”_

_“NO that's… that's not it Hyung.” Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s hands in his._

_“Hyung, please. Don't leave me. I am stupid okay. I am sorry please.”_

_“Kyun. I already left. But I never wanted you to wallow in misery. Get up and be a better person. Learn from your mistakes instead of regretting them.” Kihyun smiled. He was always like this. Kihyun always made sense. Kihyun was like gravity and Changkyun was time._

_**It is also a known fact that gravity can bend space-time fabric.** _

Changkyun woke up to a white ceiling.

“Good morning Kyun.”

“Good morning Hyung,” he spoke softly. The same dream. Its been three months since Kihyun died. It’s been three months since Kihyun saved his ass from the UN agents. Because Changkyun was obsessed with time.

How it would have been okay if he only paid heed to Kihyun’s word. Changkyun looked at the ceiling and smiled.

_“Kyun maybe it’s better if you stop experimenting on time. It will only come to hunt your ass. I mean there must be a reason why it’s illegal to experiment on time and anything related to time.”_

How right was he? How pathetic was Changkyun? The thought made him laugh. Shownu just looked at him in pity and empathy, Shownu too lost a dear friend, but Changkyun lost his gravity.

“Hyung, did you find out about the thing I told you?” but Changkyun was stubborn, he isn’t going to stay lost, he needs his gravity to function.

“I tried searching but I could only find this. And I think this will help you.” it was a black file with confidential written in bold on it.

So, a month after wallowing in misery and seeing the same dream, again and again, Changkyun decided to bring back his Hyung, or save him or anything, just he needed Kihyun. He can’t live in a world without Kihyun, just like nothing can survive without gravity.

So, he researched, some hacking into the UN reports. He found the existence of a wormhole.

He opened the file and looked through it.

“I was right, they do have a wormhole location, nature did have us a chance to travel in space-time.” there were images of the wormhole, it opened back in 2019 but apparently an experiment killed a team of scientists which included a scientist known as Chae Hyungwon or Master Time, who introduced many time-related theory and was the one to conduct the experiment, but the wormhole was so unstable that, a part of it blew up when they tried stretching it.

“Idiots, why to stretch something that’s so unstable,” Changkyun muttered as he wore his round glasses.   


“Location: Seoul National research center.” Changkyun smiled, he could feel Kihyun again. But it was a bit too soon to say so.

_**The faster you move through space, the slower you move through time.** _

A week from then Changkyun decided was time, so he with Shownu’s help got into the facility. Even though, he was still wanted, which made it harder to infiltrate.

“Are you sure of this?” Shownu asked one more time but Changkyun nodded.

“Hyung I need to do this. If I don’t… who will?” the plan was simple, Changkyun will just pretend to be Dr. I.M who is coming from Boston for some research, according to the files at least.

“Good luck Changkyun. I will see you when time allows.” Shownu said and smiled at him. Changkyun nodded, grabbed the lab coat and his circular-shaped glasses and left the car.

Entering the building he asked the guard to give him his all-access key-card, which was given to him after he showed his identity.

Changkyun made his way to the glass door which leads further inside as he smiled,

“How easy it is to fake someone these days?” he chuckled lowly and went inside.

Now, pretending to be a scientist was easy, I mean Changkyun was an actual one, so talk about physics, and add little mathematical formulas here and there and voila! Everyone thinks you are as smart as fuck.

“Dr. I.M what are your views on time travel and wormholes?” one of the other younger scientists asked.

“I think, time is very interesting, and honestly I think it should not be illegal. Who in their right mind would say no to experiment on time? It is the most complex and complicated thing in this universe. What is time anyway?”

“Yes Im Changkyun, I would like to know about time too.” The voice boomed from the front door and Changkyun’s head whipped to the side. “Shit,” he whispered to himself and stood up to run. He knows that the wormhole is underground. He just needs to get there.

“STOP HIM AT ANY COST.” The voice of several security guards rang around as Changkyun dashed to the door. He swiped his key-card and entered. He barricaded the door and activate the wormhole.

“CHANGKYUN THAT’S A SUICIDE. DON’T DO IT.” One of the agents screamed outside the door, try to breakthrough.

“I am sorry. But you killed someone I love. And I need him back.”

“CHANGKYUNNNN.” The agent screamed as Changkyun typed in new readings, and the wormhole got a bit bigger, but it was unstable.

“I am so sorry about this,” Changkyun said as he stepped inside the wormhole. His entire body disappeared.

_**A wormhole is a passage that connects two places and two different times.** _

Changkyun opened his eyes to birds chirping, he sat up straight and looked around, “Campus? So I am back in Busan,” he said to no one in particular when a familiar face came in view, but much younger?

“KIHYUNNNNN.” He jumped on his feet and body-slammed the poor glasses dude to the floor.

“Aghh!” he hugged Kihyun tightly who looked up at him with a red face and equally red ears, his ash gray hair slightly curly, and freckles were evident on his face.

“Chan…Changkyun sshi?! I can’t breathe.” Kihyun mumbled, like a whisper. Changkyun looked in his eyes and…

“What date is it?”

“Uhh, it’s 20 January 2032,” Kihyun said and scrambled away to his class.

“So back in college huh!” Changkyun said and looked around. Oh god, so what happened to the Changkyun of this time?

His eyes widen at the thought and he looked around, the entire campus, to his classes and everywhere.

“Maybe, just maybe he ceased to exist in this timeline as I interfered with his existence,” Changkyun said and sighed.

“That’s a relief, imagine two of me roaming around. Anyways, it’s 20 January, that means its 6 days from my birthday when I actually became Kihyun’s friend. But I already destroyed that so might as well just go and talk to him and explain everything.”

_**Not only is the universe stranger than we think, but it is also stranger than we can think- Werner Heisenberg.** _

Changkyun captured Kihyun, who seemed to be avoiding him like a plague by the end of the classes.

“Hyung I need to talk to you please.” Changkyun gripped Kihyun’s wrist tightly and dragged him to the nearby ‘old days café’.

“Changkyun sshi, can you please refrain yourself from… touching me.” Kihyun said as he took his hand back from the other’s grip.

“Ouch! Okay, that ached more than it should. Anyways, I have to tell you something really really important. Because I never thought through the part where I will make it back in time and meet you again.” Kihyun looked at him weirdly.

“I am sorry, this must be confusing but, I am Changkyun from 2045.” He said as the other looked at him…

“BUAHAHAHAHAHA…” the older one laugh so hard, it made his face red.

“I am serious Kihyun, you need to listen to me because you are the reason I am back here.”

“Changkyun sshi, you don’t have to prank me. I know others must have told you I am a dimwit and something like that but I am not. I don’t like being pranked. And I get it you are popular and this must be a dare, so I will go and tell your group that you did prank me. So just… stop.” Kihyun said and Changkyun remembered that Kihyun… was the prank victim in their college, always.

“No. Kihyun forget that. I don’t care about any of that shit. Listen to me, I am from future I am not joking. And and I need you to believe me because I don’t know what to do.” Changkyun looked in his lap, at his hands.

“Prove it,” Kihyun replied slowly, playing along with Changkyun’s prank.

“How?”

“Tell me something that will happen in the near future.”

“Umm, well I don’t know if it will happen now or not but you will get an invitation to my birthday because Minhyuk Hyung wants to prank you but instead of spilling the soy soup on you, he ends up spilling it in Jooheon who than pushes him in the swimming pool and we became friends that night. You and me.” Changkyun decided to spill since there is no other way.

“Fine, if it happened. I will listen to you. Now goodbye Im Changkyun sshi.” Kihyun stood up and left.

“Ughh I hope it does, so we can find a way back.”

But going back wasn’t easy, because, after the ruckus that Changkyun caused in the research center, the scientists are trying their best to stabilize the wormhole, but it is becoming, unstable… real bad… real soon.

_**According to Einstein, Gravity is not really a force. The space-time fabric is bent by massive objects, distorting the path of other objects- a phenomenon we see and feel as gravity. So basically, gravity is like a feeling.** _

Changkyun felt a pull towards Kihyun whenever he would cross by in the halls or out in the garden by the university campus.

“Bro, you always stare at Kihyun. What’s up?” Jooheon asked him. He was happy to meet Jooheon again. In 2045, Jooheon and Minhyuk moved to London together, and well they lost contact over the years.

“Nothing. Just, thinking something.”

“Anyways, Kyun. Party at your house this Thursday right? Me and Minhyuk Hyung will arrange for everything and you just bring your royal ass there.”

“Yeah okay.” And just like that, it was Thursday.

Kihyun entered the house, it was his first time in a college party and he was not excited, he would rather study than be here but he was curious, curious to know whether Changkyun was telling the truth or not. So, Kihyun heard loud music and the smell of champagne, the expensive kind. ‘Well, perks of being born in the infamously rich Im family I guess.’ Kihyun thought and chuckled. As he sat down on the kitchen counter and grabbed a bottle of lemon drink, he looked around and his eyes landed on Changkyun.

He never hated Changkyun, oh no. he actually liked him more than he should. But he was, what everyone thought him to be, a nerd. And Changkyun, well Changkyun was famous, he was rich, handsome, witty and smart and everything. Like a perfect person, in Kihyun’s eyes. But, he can’t and will not ever tell him that.

“Kihyun ah you came.” Minhyuk slid his arm around the other’s shoulder and smiled at him. “Let’s goooo.” He dragged Kihyun to the back of the house where the swimming pool was but before Kihyun could step outside the door, Jooheon rushed past them and pushed him away and the slid open the door.

“Joo nooo.” And the entire bowl containing green gooey stuff fell on Jooheon’s head, making the said person turn towards a very sorry looking Minhyuk.

“You. Are. Dead.” He said and ran after Minhyuk, who tried to run away. Soon Min ended up in the swimming up, head first.

Kihyun who chuckled a little at the scene in front of him soon realized that Changkyun was right. What he said really did happen?

But, the future? How can Kihyun bring himself to believe that? Especially, when it's illegal.

“Hey, Kihyun Hyung.” His deep thoughts were shattered by the deep voice, Kihyun turned around, slightly surprised.

“Hey.” He replied back. The music on full and Changkyun grabbed his hand and took him up the stairs.

“You enjoying the party?” Changkyun asked and Kihyun nodded slightly.

“Yeah, I suppose. I don’t know a lot of people.”

“Well, I know you and you know me,” Changkyun smirked.

“Yes, but I don’t know you that well, neither do you.”

“Well I know about you and you can get to know about me too.”

“Are you still on about being from the future?” Kihyun shook his head at Changkyun’s statements.

“Yes. I can prove it. Ask me anything about you.”

“Well than…” Kihyun was about to ask, but Changkyun cut him off.

“Wait, umm can you go to the balcony, it’s in my bedroom okay. I will bring drinks and snacks okay.” With that Changkyun ran off.

He came back up with a pack of beer, cherry-flavored, with a pack of honey pepper chips and a slice of cake. He went to his room and opened the door to the balcony. He smiled a little at the way Kihyun was sitting on the floor but had placed a small mat.

“That proves I am from the future.” He states suddenly, startling Kihyun who was busy staring at the moon.

“What you mean?” Kihyun answered as he helped Changkyun place the snacks between them.

“Well I never told you where my room is, you just remembered didn’t you.” His fact made Kihyun speechless.

“That’s… that’s a smart observation. But anyway, you said you know everything about me right? Okay then, what's my favorite color?” Kihyun asked, looking at Changkyun and waiting for the answer.

“That’s an easy one, it's blue. You know mine?” Kihyun shook his head, “Its black.”

“Okay, what's my favorite song?”

“Well, you used to listen to Bad Day by Daniel Powter a lot, so I guess that.” Kihyun was shocked because a lot of people, even his family didn’t know because Bad Day was a really old song.

“Ye… yeah, what's yours?”

“It’s you. I mean it’s you and I, by two chain.” Changkyun covered up his silly little mistake.

“Oh…kay.” Kihyun nodded, unfamiliar with the song.

“Favorite book?”

“Yours is Harry Potter, mine is the Bible.” Changkyun laughed at that and Kihyun pouted.

The question went on and on. The night passed and the whole pack, six cans of beer disappeared.

“You know, you used to talk to the moon a lot before we became closer. Then you stopped. Saying that you only talk to the moon when you feel lonely. And… umm past few months, in the future, I noticed, I noticed you staring back at it.” Changkyun muttered as he started to go down memory lane. That day.

“I am… I am so sorry.” He sniffled. Kihyun was confused at the sudden apology.

“Kyun? What… what happened in the future that was so bad you came back in time, when it is illegal?”

“I lost you, Hyung. You saved me. But… but you left me.” He crawled towards Kihyun and grabbed his hands.

“Hyung I was angry, I never meant to say all that. I really really love you please don’t leave me.” Changkyun broke into pieces in front of Kihyun but Kihyun instead of asking, instead of questioning, just enveloped the boy in his arms. Feeling home, feeling safe.

_**I wish time would stop, so I can look at you now.** _

It never did, time never stopped. Back in 2045, the wormhole was shrinking, it was becoming tougher to stabilize, and they just wish, that Changkyun would return before the wormhole collapses. Because, what he did was a mistake, but it was only the reaction of what the government set in motion.

Time never stops, because how can something that’s so unapproachable, that’s so real, pause just because we wish, because the more we find out, still the less we know.

Kihyun opened his eyes to see Changkyun lying beside him, he was about to scream at first but didn’t because the other was looking at him.

“I don’t have a lot of time Kihyun.” Changkyun sat straight and looked at Kihyun who also got up, they were still in the balcony and it was still a bit too dark to call a morning.

“Why not?” he asked softly.

“I calculated the time, the wormhole, it will collapse,” Changkyun said and Kihyun nodded, taking everything serious and real.

“How long do we have?”

“About 48 hours, two days. We need to find the wormhole.”

“Wouldn’t it be in the same place as when it was in your time?” Kihyun asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes, but getting access is, hard.” Changkyun rubbed his chin and tried to find any reason he can access the research center.

“We don’t then,” Kihyun answered smiling.

“What you mean?” the younger was rather confused with the sudden statement the older made.

“We don’t find a reason. We can just crash in you know.” Kihyun snickered at the thought, he was just trying to lighten up the mood, but that backfired.

“You are right. We can just crash in. Let’s go. We don’t have time.” And for once, they didn’t.

They took the first flight to Seoul as Changkyun was capable of paying fast.

“Are you sure your parents won’t mind?” Kihyun asked as Changkyun guided him through the Seoul airport.

“They never did.” He replied and dragged Kihyun to the nearby taxi.

“Where to sir?”

“Seoul National Research Center,” Changkyun stated. They were running out of time, Changkyun could feel it.

“Kyun?” Kihyun took the other’s attention.

“Yeah Hyung.”

“You… you want me to go with you to the future right?”

“Yes, that’s about it.”

“Kyun, time is natural. We can’t mess with it. I died right?” Kihyun asked the taboo question. Changkyun looked out the window but gave a slight nod.

“Then it’s clear, I don’t have space in that time-line. I don’t belong there. It was meant to happen Changkyun.”

“It wasn’t. I was stupid, that’s the only reason it happened.”

Kihyun sighed at the younger’s answer.

They reached the research center but it was just debris of a building.

“Wh…what happened here?”

“Oh, I should have told you but they are renewing the building for safety measure, till then it’s transferred to the outskirts of Seoul.” The driver said and Changkyun wanted to punch the man for his stupidity.

“Can you take us there?” Changkyun asked and the driver nodded.

“It’s a two-hour drive though and the fare will be a lot. Do you have that much money?”

“Yes, I do. We don’t have time. Please hurry.” Changkyun pressed on the matter at hand and got the driver moving.

By halfway there, the driver stopped at the gas station just outside the city, “You kids want something?” he asked Changkyun who looked at Kihyun and smiled, the other held his arm and had his head on Changkyun’s shoulder, sleeping peacefully, glasses falling on the top of his cute nose.

“Just bring something to drink, thanks,” Changkyun replied and the driver smiled at him and left. Changkyun looked at Kihyun again and their connected hands. He remembered his 25th birthday. He first kissed Kihyun than but pretended to be drunk the next morning.

“Why am I so stupid Hyung? Why would I ever say no to you? Why did I never see you? You were there, right in front of me, ready to give me everything you owned. And… and I was stupid enough to let you go and hurt you. I knew you were hurting. I knew we were drifting apart Hyung. But, but I focused on me. I am such a selfish human. Even now, I am here, because I want you. I can’t live without you.” He said to the sleeping boy who just grabbed his hand tightly.

“It’s okay Kyun. You realized. That’s enough.” Kihyun mumbled as he looked up at him.

“You were awake?” Changkyun smiled and the other copied.

“Well, I woke up in between your heartfelt confession and your insults to yourself. You know I am a …”

“A light sleeper, yeah I know.” He said and bent down to peck Kihyun’s lips once. Kihyun’s face turned like a tomato and he looked at Changkyun wide-eyed.

“Why?”

“Just wanted to.” Changkyun smiled and the driver came back.

_**It was all going to end anyway, just swallow me inside of you.** _

_**Then if at that time, the illusion you of would comfort me.** _

They reached the temporary facility, it was newly made but they, later on, built another science research center here. Changkyun paid the driver and they both waited for the taxi to leave.

“What are we going to do now?” Kihyun asked.

“We will run. The moment someone unlocks the door, we will run. Okay?” he asked Kihyun who nodded. After a few minutes, they saw one of the scientist coming out to smoke.

Changkyun signed Kihyun to stay there, Kihyun nodded and Changkyun sneaked up on the scientist and hit him on the head with a wooden stick he found back in the bushes they were hiding behind.

The dude dropped to the floor, knocked out cold. Changkyun took the holographic key pass.

“He is an important dude for having a holographic pass.” He mumbled and signaled Kihyun to come. Kihyun grasped his hand and they both made their way inside. Staying hidden, they reached the main lab.

“Sir we placed the glass box in the train to the back sector. It’s a good thing the government thought of providing us with a small train.” One of the nerdy looking dudes spoke to an older looking scientist.

“Yes, that’s very amazing. I was happy by that news as well.” After that more reports were shown to the old man when Changkyun saw the janitor’s room.

“We will pretend to be a janitor.” He whispered. They both went inside the room and grabbed a mop and a cap.

“Sir, we need to clean this area, if you may move to the other for a while?” Changkyun calmly said, keeping his head low.

Kihyun standing right behind him.

“Oh, you can. We have some work here.” The old man said and Changkyun clicked his tongue. He looked up a little, ‘no control or anything related to that.’ He sighed and signaled Kihyun to leave.

“It’s okay sir, I see you have important things to discuss, better not distract you,” Changkyun said and they left the room.

“What are we gonna do?”

“We need to find that control panel,” Changkyun said and a scientist passed from beside him.

“Excuse me, sir, we are assigned to clean the control panel for the train, can you please guide us to where that is?” Kihyun asked and the man smiled and nodded. They reached the room which was a bit further away and right in front of the tracks.

The man left them to their jobs. No one knew a lot of workers here since they just got transferred and most janitors and other cleaning staff were newly assigned.

“We will call the train back. It doesn’t have a driver from the looks of control.” Changkyun said and took the opened the holographic manual.

“Alright, green for forward, blue for backward and red for stop.” Changkyun pushed the red as Kihyun looked at the screen where the train was showing.

“It stopped!” He exclaimed.

“Okay, blue.” The train started moving backward.

“Stop it.” And Changkyun did as told. They both hurried out the room, to see the train right there.

“Let’s go.” Jumping inside the train, they looked around to see various material for research and such. Many papers and files.

“Where is the wormhole?” Kihyun asked.

“I can’t believe I am saying this. It’s weird. How can someone even transfer a wormhole?” he asked again as he sighed while Changkyun was looking around.

“There are several ways actually. Anyways, we gotta move fast.” He said and grabbed Kihyun’s hand and moved to the other cabin. The moment they left the previous cabin, the train started moving again.

“They must have noticed it came back here. We need to hurry before it reaches the other side.” Kihyun nodded and they started to walk faster.

_*BACK IN 2045*_

_“SIR! THE… WORMHOLE. It’s its’s bending?” one of the men yelled._

_“No, it’s. just like we found in Dr. Im’s burned paper. His diary. If a lot of mass is placed on space-time fabric, the gravity can bend the fabric, to the point that both ends will connect and it will create a…”_

_“A loop. It will create a loop but it collapses because of said mass.” The other scientist finished for the director of the research lab._

“Ch…Changkyun… what’s going on?” Kihyun asked as they looked behind to the train disappearing lightly.

“Wh… it’s creating a loop. We got to hurry Kihyun.” Changkyun said and they started running faster, their adrenaline kicks in.

“Changkyun hurry.” They train started to vanish before it caught up to Kihyun.

“Chang. I don’t feel good.”

_**The end of the wormholes connected…** _

“Ch…Changkyun… what’s going on?” Kihyun asked as they looked behind to the train disappearing lightly.

“Wh… it’s creating a loop. We got to hurry Kihyun.” Changkyun said and they started running faster, their adrenaline kicks in.

“Changkyun hurry.” They train started to vanish before it caught up to Kihyun.

“Chang. I don’t feel good.”

“Ch…Changkyun… what’s going on?” Kihyun asked as they looked behind to the train disappearing lightly.

“Wh… it’s creating a loop. We got to hurry Kihyun.” Changkyun said in confusion, and they started running faster, their adrenaline kicks in.

“Changkyun hurry.” They train started to vanish before it caught up to Kihyun.

“Chang. I don’t feel good.”

“Ch…Changkyun… what’s going on?” Kihyun asked as they looked behind to the train disappearing lightly.

“The loop is created, we are repeating everything. We are stuck here Hyung.” Changkyun stopped running. So, did Kihyun.

“Kyun, what’s gonna happen now?” Kihyun grabbed both of Changkyun’s hand as the other fell to the floor in defeat.

“I don’t know Hyung.”

“Ch…Changkyun… what’s going on?” Kihyun asked as they looked behind to the train disappearing lightly.

“The loop is created, we are repeating everything. We are stuck here Hyung.” Changkyun stopped running. So, did Kihyun.

“Kyun, what’s gonna happen now?” Kihyun grabbed both of Changkyun’s hand as the other fell to the floor in defeat.

“I love you Hyung.”

“Ch…Changkyun… what’s going on?” Kihyun asked as they looked behind to the train disappearing lightly.

“The loop is created, we are repeating everything. We are stuck here Hyung.” Changkyun stopped running. So, did Kihyun.

“Kyun, what’s gonna happen now?” Kihyun grabbed both of Changkyun’s hand as the other fell to the floor in defeat.

“I am so sorry.” The time stopped repeating. Changkyun pulled Kihyun closer.

“I couldn’t save you Hyung.”

“It’s okay. We are together in this aren’t we?” Kihyun knew what was coming. He wasn’t stupid.

_*BACK IN 2045*_

_“EVACUATE THE BUILDING NOW!” the director yelled and they all ran out of the building._

_“I am sorry Changkyun, we couldn’t stabilize it. We wanted to escort you in our research but, unfortunately, the UN had other plans.” The director put the center on lockdown and ran._

_“We are going to be alright,” Kihyun said and hugged Changkyun closer._

_“You were my gravity Hyung. You kept me in place and stopped me from wandering off. Thank you”_

_“I love you too Kyun.”_

The train disappeared along with the loophole, leaving a burnt mark behind. Like the place was burnt to ashes. Forgotten.

_**Sometimes, the things we want and the things we need are the same. We just can’t find them or we are too late.** _

_**Nature gives us time, to realize and time to take from it. But when nature takes, it takes the things which we don’t realize. And time is nothing, maybe an illusion we created. Because time is nature, and the magic of nature starts, where our thinking ability stops.** _

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna be friends or just talk in general, hit me up of my twitter its kikyuns22 @sam_kizuna, I post my edits, story covers over there!!! and some hints maybeeeeee...


End file.
